


Quinceanera

by TheCrimsonWisp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BSM, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dancing, F/M, Female Reader, Lance's family - Freeform, Rambling, Reader-Insert, Rushed, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space dad is really a daddy, Twin Bro Keith, Voltron, quinceañera, slow and boring, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonWisp/pseuds/TheCrimsonWisp
Summary: AU Where you are twins with Keith, Space Dad is your dad and your friends with the McClains!





	Quinceanera

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea my sis gave me to get me back into writing, so this is for her, and she also proof read it, HOPEFULLY there's little to few errors. I love Voltron and all my kitties (the paladins) and hope this can be acceptable *sweat drop*
> 
> Though written in first POV, Its a reader insert.

I remember when I got the letter.

It was a pretty rose envelope with a heart sticker that kept it closed. It laid upon my textbooks on Friday after school, probably put in through the little slits in the locker. I looked over it, seeing if there was a name on it but sadly nothing. I glanced at the leaving teens and saw no one hanging around or looking my way so I knew it wasn’t something like a confession. I place it with my things and grab my bag, if I took any longer Keith would leave with the car and walking on a Friday just isn’t my thing.

Opening it, I noticed it had sparkles inside, Keith said not to get them on the chair seats and carpet or it’ll be my head; thanks bro, I noticed it was an invitation.

 

Greetings Friends and Family,

You are invited to an once in a lifetime event.

The celebration of Luana’s 15th Birthday Quinceanera! It’s a celebration of a newly awake women upon this world and you were chosen to to partake in seeing it first hand.

Blah blah blah, ignore that business and get you butt over here, Me and Lance have been waiting for this for ages and it’s finally here, be sexy and let’s party on my B-Day~! <33

Thank you and We hope to see you there,

Family of Mcclains

 

I giggled reading the personal note from Luana’s invitation as Keith groans at my laughter. Those Mcclains.. Alll the same, kind, funny and partiers–

“So what is that?”

“Luana’s birthday is coming up and she wants me to come.”

“Ah.”

 

Those was the only words we shared. Twins or not, Keith never understood how I could be friends with Lance and his’ younger sister. They are sweet people, always have been. They moved into the house next to Kat– Pidge’s back in our 5th year of grade school. Hunk, Pidge and myself introduction ourselves before the school bell rang. Lance happened to be placed between me and Keith; and that’s when the hatred started. Partner projects came up or questions I won’t understand, and instead being able to ask Keith, Lance was there and helped me out. Days ended and I was giggling with Lance instead of pesting my bro.. Keith resents Lance… not because of top grades or girls, but for my attention. We grew distance, even as twins, because of this– but I didn’t care, it’s just Keith being selfish. He grew out of it but it didn’t stop his’ hatred for all the Mcclains.

 

I got home and waited ‘till Sunday. Doing homework and mall shopping in between.

 

“Daddy~ How do I look?” I came down the stairs to see my dad in his’ chair. I had my wavy hair in a high ponytail, held with a blue ribbon and a small, deep sea blue and white sweetheart cut, cocktail dress. Matching blue flats held my feet since I knew I was going to be dancing.

 

“Princess, you look wonderful.” He stands up and as his’ prosthetic touches my shoulder.

 

Shrio wasn’t me and Keith’s real dad, he adopted us when we were four but I didn’t care, he was my first and only father figure.

 

“Be good and have fun, I love you,” We hug before I turn to leave just as Keith arrives at the door blocking me from leaving. He just got home and was look at me, and happiness danced in his’ eyes.

He speaks my name before coping with Shiro did, hugging me, and whispers.

“Make sure he watches his’ hands.” He leaves to go upstairs to his room. I look after him and just brush his’ words off. I open the door and grab the gift before heading down the street. Mcclain’s lived down the road so walking there was fine, dressed up or not.

 

I hummed as I arrive, reading the note on the door saying the party was in the backyard, and placing my gift on the table, I saw all the little circles of people either talk, drinking or dancing. The largest held Luana, today’s princess, I smile and head over to the girls surrounding her, she almost jumped me as I grew closer. She squeaked my name, though, she’ll not in my age group, I was her oldest friend in town, almost like an older sister– well she had an actual older sister, but you know what I mean.

 

“Happy Quinceanera Luana~” I giggle as I looked at her specially made dress, much like a long prom dress; long train, off the shoulder, gems and a tiara on top of it all.

“Thank you, Thank you,” She spins to show off her gown before picking up my hands up, “You look so nice! I love your bow, makes you really look ‘innocent’” The other girls laugh as well, knowing what she was getting at. I blush, “Innocent? What are you getting at, kiddo?”

 

We kept talking till Luana was pulled away by some family, the girls kept discussing things but not knowing anyone here, I leave and head to get a drink. I fadely hear someone calling out for me but just shake it off, thinking it’s just the music and mixed with everyone talking.

 

Suddenly I was pulled into a spin and a small dip, “Are you religious because I think dancing with me could be the answer to your prayers.”

 

Of course.

 

I laugh as we stupidly glide to the “dance” floor, “Really Lance? Even you knew that was terrible!”

“Meh, it got you to smile, didn’t it?”

“I guess you’re righ–” I stopped myself, knowing if I continued, it would get to his head.

He spins me again before placing his hands on my hips, squeezing them, tickling me.

“I’m, I’m what now? Handsome, perfect, cool, or R-I-G-H-T~?”

“You are an A-S-S-H-O-L-E.” We continue dancing as he took a second to actually understand what I spelt. The look of realization hit his smirking smile off his face as I laugh.

 

“You know I care about you, right?” I stop my laughing as the song changed to a slower song, we grew closer, my hands on his chest and his’ arms around. Intimate but with the sudden question I brushed it aside.

“Yeah duh, we’re best buds.” He leads in and whispers into my ear. My eyes widen and my cheek flushed. My arms grow stiff but held their place. We finish the dance as he kisses my cheek and smiles, “See you tomorrow babe.” My arms fall, the music stops as everyone surrounds Luana for the gift opening as I stand frozen on the dance floor, hand on my chest, holding my beating heart.

The rest of the day flashed before my eyes as I return home, cheeks still painted. He’s whispered words replay in my head,

 

“Don’t lie to me, lying is bad for the soul~ And you proved that with you circled your arms around me~ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr https://crimsonwisp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you guys later~
> 
> (Sorry for any errors or if was rushed ;-;")


End file.
